nurarihyonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nurarihyon
|image name=Nurarihyon.png;Present Nurarihyon in the Past.PNG;Past |unnamed character=No |kanji=ぬらりひょん |romaji=Nurarihyon |other= |japanese voice=Chikao Ōtsuka, Kōji Yusa~Young |species=Yōkai |gender=Male |birthdate=January 31 |deceased state=Alive |height-part1=143 cm |weight-part1=40 kg |fear type=Displacement |clan=Nura Clan~Supreme Commander |relationship=Yōhime~Wife, Wakana Nura~Daughter-in-Law |manga type=Chapter |manga debut=1 |anime debut=1 |sennen makyo=No |game debut=Nurarihyon no Mago: Great Profuse Hyakki War |media=Anime, Manga, Game |debut sennen makyo=No |height=part1=143 cm }} is Rihan's father and Rikuo's grandfather. He was the founder and first Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan. Appearance As a Nurarihyon, his head protrudes backwards from his face in the shape of a gourd. Nurarihyon wears a brown robe over a dark green kimono with traditional Japanese sandals (zōri). In the past, Nurarihyon was significantly taller. His hair was very similar to that of Rihan and Rikuo's yōkai form in that it was long and protruded outward from the back of his head. The top half of his hair was a goldish-white while the bottom half of his hair was black. Nurarihyon's outfit consisted of a red cloak over a black kimono and zōri, along with a three-eyed, three-tailed wolf hanging around his shoulders like a shawl. Black ink-like markings could be seen around his eyes and in his hair. Personality 400 years ago, in his prime, he seemed overeager and a bit rash in his quest to become the Lord of Pandemonium. He was also hot-headed, as seen when he attacked Nijō Castle without any planning and even without definitive knowledge that his Hyakki Yakō would come to assist him, all to rescue Yōhime. Though it's said that he plays pranks on humans, he doesn't really hate them - rather, he doesn't believe humans should interfere in yōkai affairs. He dislikes the fact that Rikuo goes to school and acts human but he respects his wishes. In the present, he is a bit more perverted than 400 years ago. He has also become calmer and thinks his decisions through. He tends to have a habit of investigating things on his own without informing others, even disappearing for long spans of time without prior notice. Once Rikuo decided to accept the mantle of leading the Nura Clan, Nurarihyon proved to be very demanding of his grandson - primarily because he believed that Rikuo was capable of surpassing even himself. History About 500 Years Ago Nurarihyon first formed the Nura Clan, which consisted primarily of the current-day board members and their respective clans. The Nura Clan of the time fought against the militant Gyūki Clan, which was one of the strongest warrior factions in the yōkai world. Led by Nurarihyon, the Nura Clan made a sudden trek to Mount Nejireme to challenge Gyūki and his subordinates. The battle lasted three days and three nights, resulting in the Nura Clan's victory. Rather than beheading Gyūki, however, Nurarihyon praised his strength and offered him a place in the Nura Clan. A few days after the end of their battle, they exchanged sakazuki and Nurarihyon became a pseudo-father to Gyūki. Past Arc 400 years ago, he fell in love with Yōhime and became determined to make her his wife. Shortly after Yōhime received Nenekirimaru from Koremitsu as a means of protection against yōkai, Nurarihyon slipped into her house and they met for the first time. Thinking that Nurarihyon had come to kill her and eat her liver, Yohime sliced his arm with Nenekirimaru. The wound that resulted, much to Nurarihyon's surprise, didn't simply heal over and in a panic over the severity of the wound, Yōhime healed him with her ability immediately afterwards. Unfortunately, anything further that might have happened was interrupted by Koremitsu, and Nurarihyon fled into the night, promising to return. right|thumb|200px|Courting Yōhime True to his word, Nurarihyon returned some time later, discovering that Yohime had been confined to her quarters indefinitely by her father. Responding to her unspoken wish to be free again, he used his yōkai abilities as the "Nurarihyon" to steal her away for a night on the town. He took her to Shimabara, where the rest of the Nura Clan was staying, and it was there, in front of his subordinates, that he proposed to her. He later returned her to her father's estate, without receiving a definitive answer to his proposal. When he returned the following night, he came upon the aftermath of Satori and Oni Hitokuchi's visit to the estate and was informed of Yōhime's kidnapping. Realizing that she had been taken to Ōsaka Castle, he armed himself with Nenekirimaru and decided to storm the castle to rescue her - despite his subordinates' warnings that facing the castle's owner, Hagoromo Gitsune, would be foolhardy. Nurarihyon entered the castle alone, but ultimately his Hyakki Yakō burst through the walls to provide support. Soon, one-on-one battles broke out between the Nura Clan and the Kyoto Yōkai, and Nurarihyon himself faced off against Hagoromo Gitsune - who still held Yōhime hostage. At first, the battle did not go in his favor, as Hagoromo Gitsune's abilities proved to be more powerful than he had anticipated. Nevertheless, he remained undeterred and, if possible, more confident than ever of his eventual victory because of his incredible love for Yōhime. Nurarihyon used his Meikyō Shisui technique and struck Hagoromo Gitsune a devastating blow with Nenekirimaru. Having lost all of the spiritual energy she had been collecting, Hagoromo Gitsune relinquished her hold on Yōhime and fled to the rooftop. After ascertaining that the rest of the Nura Clan could handle themselves, Nurarihyon followed her for a final showdown. Upon reaching the rooftop, Nurarihyon's beating heart was ripped from his chest by Hagoromo Gitsune's tails and devoured, which regenerated a portion of her power (and shortened Nurarihyon's lifespan considerably). The two powerful yōkai clashed once more, but Nurarihyon's victory was only assured by the arrival of Hidemoto and his shikigami Hagun. Using the combined power of Hagun and Nenekirimaru, Hagoromo Gitsune was defeated - though this didn't prevent the escape of her spirit form. She subsequently cursed Nurarihyon (that his yōkai bloodline would die out) before vanishing. Having defeated the former "master of all spirits", Nurarihyon then took up the title. Yōhime, who had climbed up to the roof, healed Nurarihyon's wounds and, reciprocating his love, eventually became his wife. In time, she then went on to give birth to their son Rihan, whom Nurarihyon often looked after - frequently with unintentionally bizarre results. Edo Arc 300 Years Ago Nurarihyon offered his assistance to Inugamigyōbu Danuki's forces in storming Matsuyama Castle, but was turned down. Subsequently, Nurarihyon was succeeded by his son as Supreme Commander of the Nura Clan. Synopsis Gyūki Arc Despite Nurarihyon's continuous efforts, he is unable to convince Rikuo to accept the title of Third Heir. He even calls Zen to the main house in yet another attempt at changing Rikuo's mind, which only causes friction between himself and his grandson when Rikuo calls him cruel for not considering Zen's fragile constitution. Later, when Rikuo ends up hosting a meeting of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad at the Nura House, Nurarihyon introduces himself as Rikuo's grandfather and offers the group candy - despite being aware that one of its members is an Onmyōji. Shikoku Arc As a followup to the outcome of Gyūki's rebellion, Nurarihyon holds a board meeting where he allows Rikuo to decide Gyūki's fate. Later, after panic spreads through the Nura Clan following Hihi's murder, Nurarihyon goes out shopping with Nattō Kozō and comes across Yura at a supermarket sale. They end up sitting in a park and chatting, but are soon attacked by Muchi and his subordinates. Yura, unaware that she is actually protecting a yōkai, uses Rokuson to transport Nurarihyon to a rooftop out of harm's way. Once Muchi immobilizes her with his poisonous wind, he then moves to the rooftop to attack his real target: Nurarihyon. The battle between them is quick, resulting in Nurarihyon's victory. Unfortunately, he is unable to get any information from Muchi about why a Shikoku yōkai would be in Tokyo before the latter's demise. Suspecting something is going on, Nurarihyon travels to Shikoku along with Nattō Kozō and meets with Inugamigyōbu Danuki. There, he learns about Tamazuki's ambitions and the three realize that Tamazuki is the one currently battling the Nura Clan. Nurarihyon then returns to Ukiyoe Town with Inugamigyōbu Danuki via bullet train, just in time to stop Rikuo from killing Tamazuki. Inugamigyōbu Danuki pleads for them to spare his son's life, and Nurarihyon leaves the final decision on the matter to Rikuo. Tōno Arc When Rikuo suddenly expresses a desire to go to Kyōto to help Yura and combat Hagoromo Gitsune, Nurarihyon grows angry and attacks him as a means of showing Rikuo that he wouldn't survive five seconds in Kyōto with his current level of strength. After knocking out his grandson, Nurarihyon asks Akagappa to take Rikuo to Tōno Village so the latter can learn more advanced forms of fear. Upon Rikuo's return, Nurarihyon tests him once again and, satisfied with the results, loans him Takarabune and Kobanbune to use as transportation to Kyōto. Kyōto Arc Doing some investigating on his own, Nurarihyon infiltrates Nuega-Ike and confronts Hagoromo Gitsune. He is soon badly injured by a large number of the Kyōto yōkai and subsequently saved by Karasu Tengu, who flies them both out of the area. Later, after Seimei has returned to hell, Nurarihyon comments on the likeness of Hagoromo Gitsune's host to Yamabuki Otome and is startled to learn that they are actually one and the same. He then tells Rikuo and those present about Rihan and Yamabuki Otome's story. After returning to Tokyo, Nurarihyon is succeeded by Rikuo as Supreme Commander. Hyaku Monogatari Clan Arc Abilities Techniques Even in his old age, he can easily beat Night Rikuo and Muchi. Normal demons feel so much "fear" when he activates his abilities that he becomes invisible to them until he strikes. *'Shin Meikyō Shisui' (真・明鏡止水) is a technique that frightens the enemy with an overwhelming amount of "fear", thus making the enemy unable to sense Nurarihyon's presence. *'Shin Kyōka Suigetsu' (真・鏡花水月) is a technique that shift the enemy's awareness and cuts their "fear". *'Nura Clan Traditional Family Technique: Flying Yōkai Yakuza Kick' (奴良家一子相伝フライング妖怪ヤクザキック, Nura-ke Isshisōden Furaingu Yōkai Yakuza Kikku) is a traditional technique of the Nura family which delivers a powerful kick to an opponent. It is sometimes performed in a roundhouse manner. Relationships *'Yōhime': Nurarihyon's wife. He was willing to do anything for her, even challenge the then-master of all spirits Hagoromo Gitsune. He once said that just having her by his side would make the world shine brighter. Quotes Trivia *His past form was voted the 2nd most popular character in the first character popularity poll with 1210 votes, while his present form ranked 23rd with only 120 votes, tied with Kokehime. In the second poll, his past form ranked down to 6th and in the third popularity poll he ranked 8 with 567 votes. *In the first season of the anime, Nurarihyon is seen wearing a three-eyed wolf around his shoulders during the battle with Gyūki about 500 years ago. However, in the manga and the second season, Gyūki is the one who both kills and offers the wolf to Nurarihyon, 400 years ago.